


Ni ganandole a todos

by Erelbrile



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, clasificatorias Rusia 2018, menciones a fútbol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelbrile/pseuds/Erelbrile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su relación estaba astillada por culpa del fútbol; ahora podía arreglarse ya que el universo había regresado a su orden natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni ganandole a todos

**Author's Note:**

> Y no me pude resistir, con el partido de ayer el UruChi acosaba mi mente y, en parte, creo que fue por eso que perdimos (la cábala lo demuestra, al parecer). Ahora me tienen prohibido shipear nada desde una semana antes de los partidos xD
> 
> No es más que una viñeta rápida influenciada por el secreteo de Jara a Cavani y las ganas de ver esto no como el inicio de más pleitos futboleros, sino como una suma y resta que dé cero (un borrón y cuenta nueva entre Uruguay y Chile, básicamente. Espero que se tome ese camino... De todos modos, falta muchísimo -años, creo- para el siguiente encuentro entre ambos).
> 
> Chile y Uruguay pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia.  
> Advierto que hay palabras obscenas y cochinas. Y referencias vagas al fútbol de antaño (y un poco al de hoy).

—Tsk —Chile se descruza de brazos y se rasca la nuca. Uruguay, con las piernas cruzadas, le mira sin emitir palabra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No es necesario que hable o se jacte, todos sus gritos de triunfo son perfectamente legibles en la curvatura de sus labios—. Nadie quiere que sea feliz por un rato —toma el mate que se encuentra en la mesita a su lado—, pero no me lo esperaba de ti.

—No tenés trayectoria, Manuel, te falta mucho. Lo único que ha pasado es que el universo se ha vuelto a alinear.

—No sabía que la trayectoria se hiciera de la nada —bebe, sin mirar a Uruguay.

—Por algo se parte —acepta Uruguay, estirando el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá—. Te hace falta ser más humilde.

—¡Ja! ¡Miren quién lo dice! —Chile se sonríe, el mate se agita en su mano—. ¡El más humilde! ¿Y tu primer mundial? ¿Ah? ¿Te acuerdas?

—Fue distinto, como no estar orgulloso de eso —replica Uruguay, casi pareciendo ofendido.

—Claro que fue distinto —el chileno deja el mate en su lugar, inclinándose más hacia Uruguay—. Fuiste sede. Fueron trece, ¡trece!, equipos. ¡Francia ni siquiera quería participar!

—Bueno, bueno, pero gané. Y le gané a Martín, que no me dirás que es o era poco.

—Eran los treinta, Seba, te reíste de los jugadores de Brasil por ser negros —levanta las cejas y sigue enumerando—. Cuatro europeos y el resto eramos puros americanos...

Uruguay vuelve a interrumpirle.

—¿Y cómo sabés de esa anécdota vos? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido, Chile no le presta mucha atención.

—Me contaron por allí. Cuatro europeos. Fútbol de aficionados...

—¿Y quién te contó?

Chile le mira levantando una ceja.

—No te voy a decir —no es tan traidor como se le conoce, y aún más, disfruta de desquiciar a Uruguay con la negativa—. De vuelta al mundial del 30: Tu primero partido fue contra Perú —resalta el nombre, queriendo resaltar la dificultad del partido—, y claro, me tiraste a Argentina a mí, y a Brasil al otro grupo, porque —levanta la voz—, no podrías —el corazón le bombea acelerado—, haber ganado de otra forma...

—Es que eso no pasó en el Mundial del 30 —insiste Uruguay, sin prestarle atención al resto de razones, se acomoda acercándose otro poco a Chile, éste le mira burlón con aquella defensa inocua y la actitud algo rígida y, diría, obsesiva-compulsiva.

—¿Importa? De que pasó, pasó.

—Importa porque no empaña que haya ganado, además ya era un campeón —Uruguay agita la cabeza, su cabello parece brillar con el reflejo de la televisión. Están entrevistando a Cavani.

(A Chile no podría importarle menos, lo que quiere es ver la entrevista a Sampaoli, muere por saber si se pronunciará sobre su estadía en el equipo nacional. El desarme del equipo está afectando a los jugadores, y no los culpa, ese mismo día Jadue viajó a Estados Unidos como testigo protegido, dejando sin un presidente a la Federación. Un buen tema de conversación sería ése, los problemas de plata de la FIFA, un tema equitativo y que afecta a ambos de un modo u otro).

Es una pena que Uruguay tampoco ponga atención a Cavani. No será hasta mañana que ambos leerán en un diario electrónico sobre las disculpas que le pidió Jara, acostados en la cama con el desayuno en un par de bandejas.

—Sebastián, todos sabíamos que ibas a ganar —el chileno pone los ojos en blanco. Uruguay celebraba su centenario en ese entonces, ¿cómo no iba a ganar?

—Manuel, todos sabíamos que ibas a ganar —le imita Uruguay—. Entiendo que no sean las mismas circunstancias... Pero en Argentina gané y eso que Martín tenía comprados a todos.

Chile suspira, cansado. Más que por el partido (sabía que no iban a ganar, pero esperaba algo más cercano al 1-0), por la avalancha de comentarios insidiosos que, está seguro, recibirá de varios, especialmente de aquellos que, sabiendo que su equipo no llegará al Mundial, preferirán usar sus energías en echar abajo el triunfo de otros antes que gastarlas en alentar a su propio equipo. Debe recordarse a sí mismo que así es toda su vida, y que si los perros ladran, es porque está avanzando.

—Estamos en un impasse —hace notar Uruguay, sabiendo manejar las situaciones. Chile se cuelga de su forma de pronunciar el francés por un segundo, le dan ganas de soltarle un «habla en cristiano, weón», pero se lo guarda, así como se guarda el sonido y la palabra pronunciados para sí.

—Con semejantes murallas que pones, cómo no vamos a estar estancados.

—No te enojes, es sólo un partido. No es el fin del mundo —insiste Uruguay, a pesar de que él mismo considere pagada la derrota ante Ecuador con el triunfo que saborea. Su revancha ha sido dulce y terrible, a pesar de que no la llame así en su mente. Revancha suena a palabra usada por los derrotados y perdedores, y él no es eso. Es el rey. Vuelve a ser el campeón, cómo no va a serlo.

Con gesto amistoso, el dueño de casa estira la mano para estrechar la de Chile, éste no comprende en un inicio sus intenciones, pero devuelve el gesto sin la desconfianza aguda de los últimos meses.

—Me alegra que podamos volver a ser amigos.

Chile resopla por la nariz, divertido con la aseveración. Agarra a Uruguay de un poco más allá, por debajo del codo. Uruguay hace igual, atraído por lo que cree que es un abrazo. No será como los que tenían, menos de amigos y más de otra cosa, pero es un contacto cercano que había perdido (y perder dónde apoyarse no deja de ser triste, sea cual sea la razón que haya de por medio). Chile le palmotea la espalda, desde tan cerca huele el perfume sutil de Uruguay que podría pasar por su aroma natural si Chile no le conociese libre de productos cosméticos.

—Ni ganándole a todos olvidaste el dedo en el hoyo —le molesta Chile en voz baja. Uruguay abre la boca para contestar, pero se da su tiempo. A Chile, los labios calientes de Uruguay tan cerca de su caracola le ponen la piel de gallina.

El aliento de Uruguay parece una culebra intrusa cuando, con el eco obsceno del chasquear de la saliva, la lengua y el paladar, se desliza intrigante en los recovecos del oído de Chile.

—Ni ganándole a todos olvidarás mi poronga en tu boca.


End file.
